The Comforting Conversation Escalation
by Mislav
Summary: After Sheldon accidently hurts Amy while trying to make a joke, she turns to Penny for comfort. However, that leads to events that neither of them expected to happen. Pamy lemon. Femslash. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This fanfic takes place post season six, during summer, while Leonard is on the expedition.**

It was just a usual date night: Sheldon and Amy were in his apartment, alone, siting on a couch, eating. Suddenly, Sheldon said: "Amy, I was thinking a lot about this and... And I think it's finally a time for two of us to engage in coitus."

Amy could swear that her heart skipped a beat. Did... did doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper agreed to have intercourse with her? Yes, yes he did.

And then...

"Bazinga", Sheldon said with a coy smile.

Amy's face fell. All that hope and excitement was suddenly crushed inside her. She wanted to say something, but she simpmy couldn't, because she felt that she is going to burst into tears if she only tries to say something, she is going to burst into tears. So she simply walked away, closing the door behind.

"What did I do wrong?", Sheldon asked himself once she left, confusion evident on his face.

#

For almost an hour, Amy was in Penny's apartment, and two of them were sitting on Penny's couch, talking.

"I know that that he wanted to make a joke... but I felt almost... soul crushed."

Penny sighed. She couldn't decide is she angry on Sheldon or not, but she definintely felt sorry for Amy.

"Amy, you are smart, and pretty, and, well, really patient." And, Penny needed to admit, she really was. "I'm sure that Sheldon didn't mean anythihg bad and that you two will be intimate sometime."

Amy smiled. It was nice to hear someone aknowledging her qualities.

Maybe Sheldon considered her to be the way Penny described her too, but he doesn't want or doesn't know how to confess that.

But Penny did just that... and she is not afraid of physical intimacy...

She and Penny made an eye contact, and in the next moment, Amy pressed her lips against Penny's. She knew that is wrong and weird and everything, but she simply couldn't take it anymore: she needed to feel something, anything.

When she first felt Penny's lips against hers, she shivered and felt growing heat in her loins. It's been so long since she kissed anyone, and Penny's lips were so soft and warm... they felt so good, pressed against her lips... she moved her tongue around Penny's lower lip, enjoying in it's tender, delicious taste..

But at that moment, Penny moved away. Gently, not like she was grossed out or shocked or anything. And she gave Amy a warm, sympathetic look.

"Amy... we... we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?", Amy whispered.

"Well... you are with Sheldon and... I am with Leonard... and..."

"It would only be a physical thing, Penny, nothing more. Please..."

Penny sighed and looked at Amy. She needed to admit, Amy really needed intimacy. And she, herself, was so lonely now... and this wasn't new for her. She had lots of similar experiences with other women.

"OK", she finally said. "But just kissing! Nothing more."

Amy could barely keep herself from squealing, but simply said: "OK".

Penny pressed her lips against Amy's again, and Amy moaned in mixture of pleasure and lust. She slipped her tongue in Penny's mouth, and soon enough, Penny wrapped her tongue aggressively around Amy, making her gasp. Amy felt her panties moinstering with desire... Penny's tongue was so warm, with such a delicoius, tender taste... she wanted, no, needed more. She pressed her lips hard against Penny's and slid her hand through Penny's hair. Penny bit Amy's lower lip, causing Amy to moan in mixture of pain and pleasure. Amy pulled her tongue deep into Penny's mouth, setting Penny's insides on fire. It's been so long since she was intimate with anyone, let alone other woman. She knew that she said that she and Amy will engage in nothing more than kissing, but she was sure that was no longer an option.

She moved her lips away from Amy's, causing Amy to groan in frustration, and then removed her T-shirt, threwing it behind her back. Amy gasped when she saw Penny's big tits in her red bra, and felt pre cum dripping down her thighs. Penny leaned closer to Amy, and one single drop of hit sweat rolled down the back of Amy's neck, her breathing increasing upon feeling of increasing heat between herself and Penny. Penny started unbuttoning Amy's sweater slowly, while licking Amy's right ear, every lick sending a rush of pleasure through Amy's body. When she unbuttoned the sweateer completely, she took it of Amy and threw it behind her back, then grabbed bottoms of Amy's T-shirt and removed it, threwing it down on the floor. She bit her lower lip in mixture of pleasure and lust when she saw Amy's tits in her blue lance bra. She pressed her lips against Amy's again, kissing her so passionately that Amy almost fainted for a moment, then trailed her kisses down to Amy's breasts and removed her bra with her teeth, allowing it to fall on the floor. She wrapped her lips around Amy's right nipple, sucking hard on it, pressing her tongue hard against it. Amy nered her head backward and started moaning in pleasure while she was feeling wet heat spreading through her chest. But, when she was close to climaxing, Penny moved away.

Amy groaned in frustration again, but her eyes widened when she saw what Penny is up to. Penny removed her bra and threw it on Amy: it landed right on Amy's breasts. Only the knowledge that Penny's bra is on her breasts made Amy close to climaxing. That feeling only increased when she saw Penny's breasts: so perfect, covered with such a smooth, flawless skin... her nipples erected, small drops of sweat centered around them. Then Penny started caressing her breasts, occasionaly moaning softly, her eyes shut in ecstasy. She felt that she is going to come soom: despite her previous "experiments", she never did something like that in front of a woman, and was beyond horny at that point. She started caressing her breasts harder, pressing her fingers harder against her breasts, her excitement increasing, shivers spreading down her stomach. Effect on Amy was no less intense: her senses were going wild. She never experienced something that erotic. She felt strong albelt pleasant pressure between her legs, pleasant shivers going down her spine, she tasted few drops of her own sweat that dripped on her lips, and then..

"PENNNYYY!", Amy screamed as she came, her orgasm never so intense, her juices soaking her matching lance panties. Smell of Amy's arousal only turned on Penny more and she slid down her shorts, revealing her matching red panties. Amy gasped, new wave of sexual energy rushing through her body. Penny walked toward her and slid down her panties. Amy felt her clit turning rock hard again when she saw Penny's cum creamed pussy, smell of Penny's arousal now stronger than ever. Penny pressed her fingers hard against the back of Amy's neck and pulled her head toward her pussy.

"Lick", she growled. Her angry, dominant tone of voice oy turned on Amy more. She pressed her tongue against Penny's pussy and slowly slid it upward. Penny gasped when she felt wet heat pressed against her womanhood, and pressed her fingers harder against the back of Amy's neck, causing her to moan in mixture of pain and pleasure. Amy started licking Penny's pussy furiosly and aggressively, every drip of Penny's warm, wet, bittersweet juices providing her an immerse delight. Soon, Penny came, holding the back of Amy's head so strong that she almost ripped few of her hairs out. Amy could barely breath while she was rushing to swallow all of the Penny's cum. It was the most delicious thing she ever tasted. And, after Penny's orgasm was over, she pinned Amy down on the couch. Amy looked inside Penny's lust clouded eyes and licked her lips.

"Well, Amy", Penny said, unbuttoning Amy's skirt, "I think you are going to love this."

#

Sheldon was sitting on his spot on a couch, still confused.

Maybe he really did something wrong? After all, Amy rarely gets upset about something trivial.

Maybe he should apologize, no matter how he hated it. It would spare both him and Amy lots of confusion and arguments.

Where is she now? Maybe at Penny's? He decided to go there and check things out.

First thing he noticed when he approached to the doors of Penny's apartment was that doors were parrtially opened. Then, he heard some moans and gasps inside. He thought that maybe they are injured or something, so he opened the door and looked inside. He would normally knock, but since doors were already parrtially opened and there was a possibility that Amy and Penny are in trouble, he didn't do so.

As soon as he opened the door, he widened his eyes in mixture of surprise and disbelief. Penny and Amy were both naked, laying on Penny's couch. They were kissing each other, passionately, their naked bodies rubbing, apartment filled with moans and gasps of pleasure. They were so into it that they didn't even notice him.

_Interesting. It appeares that Penny can please a woman just as well as she can a man,_ was his first thought.

Now... what to do? She was his girlfriend, isn't this supposed to be cheating? And doesn't that make Penny a cheater too? However, that didn't bother Sheldon as much. What bothered him more was huge bulge that was tenting his jeans.

He had to admit, Amy was attractive. In a sexual way. She had nice breasts, nicely shaped and symmetrical, covered with seducively pale, smooth skin. She had pretty nice ass too, nicely rounded and smooth. Penny was also very attractive: she had nicely toned smooth skin and nice big butt. Her navel was perfectly shaped and her breasts were developed even more nicely than Amy's, her nipples erected as sweat was rolling down the valley between her breasts.

And, no matter how much he hated to admit it, he had urges, like every other person. Ever since the puberty. He was heterosexual. But, even before the puberty, he considered acting upon those urges to be primitive, dirty and disgusting. That it would takes his mind away from more important things. That his free time is too precious to be waisted like that. He couldn't understand how anyone could be unable to withhold himself/herself from acting upon those urges or consider it the way of showing love and affection. Every time when he would feel those urges, he would start thinking about what dirty thing masturbation, let alone intercourse, is, he would start thinking about other things, and that would put an end to his urges. He had the wet dreams, but he didn't have any since he was twenty years old, so he got rid of that too. He was doing his best not to act upon those urges: he didn't think about sex, didn't watch porn, didn't masturbate, he was barely holding hands with his girlfriend. But now, after what he saw, he was sure that he will never be able to look at Amy, or Penny, in the same way. He couldn't get that image out his mind, it was to powerful, too detail. He needed to do something about his "problem".

He thought about that for one more moment, and then he took a deep breath, adjusted his jeans a little, and stepped in Penny's apartment.

**A/N: Princess Shania, thank you with coming up with idea for Sheldon's line written in italics :)**

**And here, the story ends. I won't publish chapter two, but I will publish a sequel, with a threesome in it, if you want me to.**


End file.
